


Pirates? No, I prefer marines.

by Angelchexmex, Salllzy



Series: Unusual pairings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Feels, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: It was a twisted game of cat and mouse, for over six months he had been chasing him and now he had caught him.





	Pirates? No, I prefer marines.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- don't own one piece or Harry potter, no money is made off this story.
> 
> Author's note- slash don't like, don't read. Simple as that, any mistakes let us know.
> 
> Also Harry's age has been changed he is late 40's almost 50.
> 
> All sex us consensual, there is no dub-con or non-con.
> 
> Warning- improper use of a aphrodisiac, also Sengoku being a little shit.
> 
> Also Sal is to blame for this pairing.

* * *

 

Running, running, he hadn't stopped running. He couldn't stop running, if he did?

 

Then he would get caught and he didn't want to get caught just yet, not after he had led _him_ on a wild goose chase all over the world. He had even stayed on the Moby Dick with Whitebeard and his crew, it had only been a month at the most.

 

Harry had wanted to meet the man who had thawed out his brother's heart it was easy for Harry to see just how and why Hadrian had fallen in love with Whitebeard, the man was full of life. Harry had only ever seen Hadrian smile, laugh when it had been just him, Hadrian and Charlus. Just the three of them.

 

It was safe to say that Harry enjoyed spending time with Hadrian and Edward or Whitebeard as some people called him, was a man full of life, love and happiness. Something that he shared with everyone that sailed under him, Harry had known that Whitebeard had a large namaka, but he had never known the exact numbers. He still didn't know the exact numbers and he wasn't going to ask, although hearing people call Hadrian 'mother’ or 'mama’ had sent him into a fit of pure laughter. Spending time with them had been truly wonderful and he wanted to stay, but he couldn't.

 

Harry knew that he had to keep running, so with a heavy heart Harry had left them, they had all managed to get a promise out of him before he left and seeing Whitebeard standing next to Hadrian, Harry promised that he would visit them again. Harry had planned for many things but what he hadn't expected was a trap, naturally he had tried to run only to get caught, the last thing he saw was glasses and a smirk.

* * *

 

Harry James Potter slowly came back to the realm of the consciousness, his head was pounding, his mouth was drier than a desert. Harry tilted his head and began squinting his eyes, the light burned and even though it was a single bulb in the room and it felt like torture.

 

Harry began looking around the room, he needed to find someway of escaping. Sadly there was one window and it was barred, there was a single bed in the room. There was only one door as well, Harry sighed well that was a problem. It looked like there was no escaping this time.

 

Harry tried to move his arms, only to find that he couldn't move. Harry looked down and noticed that he was handcuffed to a wooden chair, Harry tried to move his legs only to find that he couldn't move them either.

 

The handcuffs cut into the soft flesh of his wrists, he could not move. No matter how much he struggled, normally handcuffs didn't bother him. But the fact that they were sea stone, irritated his skin, for some reason he always had a bad reaction to sea stone. Harry wondered if he was allergic to it, it was a possibility one that he needed to consider.

 

“Finally awake, I see. Did you sleep well?”

 

Glasses glinted slightly, a smirk tugged at their lips. Harry scowled at the man stood in the doorway.

 

“Fleet Admiral Sengoku, I'm surprised to see you. Don't you have paperwork to do?”

 

Dark eyes gleamed as they took in the restrained form of the captive, it had been a long and tiring chase, but finally he had finally  caught him. Sengoku looked at the emerald green eyes that were trying to burn a hole into his soul, even though the chase had been thrilling and had gotten his blood racing in more ways than one. Sengoku knew that it had to come to an end and even though he had enjoyed chasing Harry. Sengoku had been chasing Harry, for the last six months he had done nothing but paperwork and chase Harry. He had even caught the other man a few times, but eventually Harry escaped each and every time.

 

It had been a twisted game of cat and mouse and finally, after months of planning and luring the mouse into all sorts of traps, only for the mouse to escape at the last moment. But in the end the cat had to finally caught the mouse.

 

“Really? After everything that we have been through, you expected me not to see you. Grand line, the calm belt, you have led me on a wild goose chase for months.”

 

Harry smirked at the disgruntled look on Sengoku's face, Sengoku scowled at Harry.

 

“This is amusing to you.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip, while he was doing that he didn't notice Sengoku reach into his trouser pocket and remove something. However Harry winced when he felt a sharp pain come from his neck, Harry looked at Sengoku and wondered when the other man had moved, because he should have seen him move. Sengoku looked down at Harry, a frown on his face.

 

“I have never denied you, your freedom. I have never chained down no matter how much I wanted to, even when chaining you down would have been better. Then I find out that you have been sailing with Whitebeard and his crew, did you spread your legs for him?”

 

Sengoku had grabbed hold of Harry’s chin and forced Harry to meet his eyes, dark eyes burned with anger. Harry whined as whatever had been injected into him began to work, Harry felt as if he was on fire, as if his blood was boiling inside him. Harry felt warm, far to warm, why was it so warm?

 

“S-Sen, please.”

 

Sengoku smirked, dark satisfaction in his eyes.

 

“Please what? What do you want?”

 

Harry whined and looked at Sengoku, his pupils were wide, red stained his cheeks. Even though he felt as if his body was on fire and he was hard, he still had a small amount of rational thought.

 

“Ah, you. Please, you. Ah, please.”

 

Sengoku looked at Harry, even though it had been a small dose. It looked like Harry was having a greater reaction to the aphrodisiac, than what he had expected. Sengoku wasn't planning on taking it too far, he was just teaching his husband a lesson, one that he wasn't going to forget for a very long, long time.

 

“No, this is your punishment. I didn't mind chasing after you, it had been a very long time since I felt the thrill of the chase. What I do mind? You allowed another man to touch you.”

 

Sengoku trailed a finger down Harry's face as he spoke, Harry didn't know whether to arch into the touch or try and explain why he had been with the Yonko. But for some reason he couldn't get the words out, they had somehow gotten stuck in his throat.

 

Looking at his husband, Sengoku couldn't resist a taste. Surging forwards Sengoku claimed Harry's lips in a brutal kiss, his hands found there way to Harry's hair. Harry tried to kiss back but with both his legs and arms bound he couldn't do anything, Sengoku slowly pulled away.

 

“Please, please, please.”

 

A full body shudder racked Sengoku's body, hearing Harry beg, always caused his blood to race. Sengoku wasn't a cruel man by nature, he never had intentionally hurt anyone. But he wasn't going to crumble this time, he was going to stand his ground.

 

“No, little emerald. I told you before, this is your punishment.”

 

Using all of his strength Sengoku left the room, he knew that if he stayed there then his will would break. Sengoku made sure that the door was properly locked, Harry was his and his alone.

* * *

 

Paperwork was the bane of his life, even when he was a admiral he still had to do paperwork. But for once the paperwork was serving as a distraction, Sengoku was not immune to his husband's charms, nor was he immune to his husband's begging. If anything knowing that his husband was locked in the spare room was torture, however he was trying to remain strong. He wasn't going to bend, he was trying to teach Harry a lesson.

 

The pen in his hand snapped in half, ink splashed against the desk and dropped down his hand. Sengoku bit back the urge to sighed and bang his head off the desk, he had more dignity than that. Sengoku looked at the clock it had only been half an hour, yet it felt far longer. Sengoku stood up, this had gone on long enough. He was torturing them both by doing this and he knew it, he wasn't going to admit it out loud though.

 

Sengoku made his way back to the room, thankfully he didn't encounter anyone. Not that he would have stopped to talk to them if they had, he had something to do. It took him ten minutes to reach the room, not that he had been paying much attention to the time.

 

Sengoku opened the door and entered it, he locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them, besides everyone should know the rules by now. No interruptions when he is with his husband, not that everyone listened.

 

“Harry.”

 

If his voice was more gruff than normal then only the two of them would know, in two long strides Sengoku was in front of the chair that Harry was restrained to.

 

“S-Sen.”

 

Harry was flushed, he was sweating and there was a glazed look in his eyes. Sengoku idly wondered if the dosage had been a little too much, however there was no use in crying over spilt milk.

 

Little did Sengoku know, that the reason for Harry's rather violent reaction to the aphrodisiac was because his magic was fighting against it. While Harry had no problem with Sengoku using an aphrodisiac on him, his magic didn't like it and had been fighting against it.

 

Sengoku undid the sea stone handcuffs making sure not to touch them himself, the last thing that he needed or wanted was for him to fall to the floor because of the sea stone. Now that he was thinking about it, Sengoku realised that it wasn't such a good idea to use it. He had used gloves to handcuff Harry to the chair, the same set of gloves that he had left in his office.

 

“Harry, my little emerald. I'm going to show you just who you belong to.”

 

Harry whimpered now that the handcuffs were off and his magic had almost finished destroying the aphrodisiac, he felt much better and more clear headed. Harry decided to get some form of revenge on Sengoku, so he tried tackled Sengoku to the ground and straddle him. Sengoku was able to catch him and the pair of them landed on the ground, Harry straddled Sengoku's hips, Harry glared down at Sengoku and snarled.

 

“Sen, you are a bastard.”

 

Sengoku rolled over and pinned Harry's arms above his head, dark eyes met stunning green.

 

“No, it's called revenge. Or crime and punishment if your prefer.”

 

Harry tried to buck Sengoku off but failed miserably, not only was Sengoku taller than him he was far heavier as well. Although Harry would happily admit that there was not a single ounce of fat on Sengoku, for a man of his age Sengoku had a body to die for.

 

Sengoku lifted Harry up with one arm and throws him onto the bed he watched as Harry landed on the bed with a bounce, Sengoku removed the lube from his trouser pocket. He then proceeded to rip off Harry's dark trousers and underwear in one go, Sengoku squeezes some lube onto his fingers and then begins to prepare Harry properly this time, not like the last time they had sex. It had been incredibly rough and while Sengoku enjoyed the roughness and the harsh pace, he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Harry. Sengoku knew that Harry had enough trouble walking the next day, he wasn't going to add more to it. He wasn't what one would class as small.

 

By the time Harry is slick enough, Sengoku had already abused his prostate and was continuing to abuse it, Sengoku was enjoying hearing Harry moan and beg. Eventually Sengoku slowly and deliberately curls his fingers and presses hard against the small bump, he slowly presses his fingers against Harry's prostate, making the shorter male wail in pure pleasure Harry's hands try to latch on to something, anything within his reach. Eventually they come to rest on Sengoku's shoulders as he panted, a thin layer of sweat covered Harry's body. Harry tried to glare at Sengoku but failed, that still didn't stop from from trying to speak.

 

“B-bastard, ah. St-stop teasing me!”

 

Sengoku didn't verbally reply instead he pressed his fingers against the small bump and watches as Harry arches his back, Sengoku tilted his head down and licked Harry's neck.

  
After a while, the older male stops teasing and starts massaging Harry's prostrate in a steady rhythm. He wasn't going to stop just yet, Sengoku moved his free hand and wrapped it around the base of Harry's length. He wasn't going to let Harry come just yet, they had only just begun.

 

“Not yet, I'm not done with you just yet.”

 

A whimper came from Harry and Sengoku looked at his slightly younger husband, Harry looked divine when he was like this. Of course there would only ever be him seeing Harry like this, Sengoku didn't share with anyone.

 

Removing his fingers from Harry and enjoying the desperate whine that Harry let out, Sengoku removes his trousers. He wasn't going to rip them off like he had done with Harry's, he still had work to do after this. But that was later, right now he was going to enjoy the here and now.

 

Sengoku smears plenty of lube over his length and then slowly guides the mushroom shaped head into his husband's entrance, which is so wet and loose that he quite literally glides in. Sometimes Sengoku wonders whether if he and Harry were made for each other because penetration always feels so perfect, the way Harry clenches around him, trying to suck him in even deeper. There is one thing that is very true though he can never get enough of Harry, only three quarters of his huge length fits inside Harry, but that's more than enough to make Harry go insane with pleasure even though they had been together for a decade. Feeling Sengoku enter him, stretching him wide open always drove Harry crazy. No matter how many times they had sex, it never failed to drive him wild.

 

Arms wrap around him and Sengoku can feel Harry's blunt nails digging into him, the pleasure and pain mixed together to create a wonderful combination. Sengoku wondered if he would ever get tired of this feeling, he doubted it.

 

“M-m-more.”

 

Sengoku wasn't going to argue with his husband on this, once he was fully sheathed inside of Harry, Sengoku paused to allow Harry a moment or two to adjust.

 

After a torturous minute or two, Sengoku begins with a rough rhythm that has Harry's nerves tingling with each forcible thrust, the pleasure was building, Harry nearly screamed when Sengoku deliberately aimed for his prostate. Sengoku expertly adjusts the shorter male's hips for a far better angle that has Harry moaning wantonly, nails dug into his skin and Sengoku knew that there would be crescent shaped marks on him.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

A vicious thrust was directed at his prostate and Harry saw nothing but white, he struggled to form a proper sentence as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Sengoku was not letting up either, every thrust was aimed at his prostate and Harry couldn't keep his head above the waters. To him it felt as Sengoku was trying to drive him insane with pleasure.

 

“Ah, S-Sen. Please, please, ah.”

 

Sengoku stopped moving, it was taking all of his strength to hold still. He wanted to hear the words from Harry, he needed Harry to admit that he belonged to him and him alone.

 

Harry panted and looked at Sengoku, now that his husband had stopped moving he was able to think. Harry moved his arms and wrapped them around Sengoku's neck and pulled Sengoku closer to him, once Sengoku was close enough Harry kissed him. The kiss wasn't demanding and rough, if anything it was slow and sweet, Harry wanted to convey with his actions what he wanted to say.

 

Slowly the pair of them pulled apart, Sengoku stared at Harry for a few moments before murmuring.

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry smiled and deliberately clenches around the hard length that was inside of him.

 

“I know, you do. I love you as well, more than you will ever know. Now why don't we finish what we started.”

 

Sengoku smirked and gave a powerful thrust that had Harry arching his back and grabbing hold on Sengoku's powerful shoulders, Sengoku shifted and bent Harry almost in half.

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Sengoku pulls out of Harry agonizingly slow making sure to hit Harry's prostate, so that his husband can feel each inch slide out. Sengoku thrusts all the way back in until the majority of his length is pressing against Harry's swollen and abused prostate. The sensation causes Harry to let out a moan of pure ecstasy, which greatly increased in volume when Sengoku plunges back all the way in. Sengoku kept Harry pinned in place, making his husband feel everything, every bump, ridge it didn't matter. Sengoku wanted Harry to feel it all, Harry bit his bottom lip and tried to keep in the scream that almost broke free.

 

Sengoku tilted his head downwards and began kissing Harry's neck, he slowed his pace slightly. Harry turned his head to the side so that Sengoku had better access to his neck, Sengoku took advantage of it and not down on Harry's neck. He wanted to leave a claiming mark for everyone to see, he pulled backwards slight and looked at the red mark that had formed on Harry's neck before he began to speed up his thrusts again. Making sure to hit Harry's prostate each and every time.

 

The wanton moans coming from Harry caused Sengoku to go faster, harder, deeper. Harry's mind went blank as Sengoku continued to abuse and use his body, even if he could have formed words, he wouldn't have objected in the slightest.

 

The hand that had been wrapped around the base of his length began to move, Harry gasped and moaned as he tried to keep his head above the waves of pleasure.

 

“Come for me love.”

 

The gruff tone of his husband's voice caused Harry to fall over the edge that he had been teetering on, all Harry could see was white. Streams of pearly white come splattered all over Harry's chest, Sengoku grunted when Harry clamped around him, it was all he needed to find release himself.

 

Panting filled the room for a few minutes as they both tried to get their breathing and heart rate under control. Harry looked at Sengoku a tired smile on his face.

 

“Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?”

 

Sengoku didn't look at Harry, instead he pulled his husband closer to him. Harry looked up at Sengoku and noticed that his husband wasn't meeting his eyes, Harry continued in a soft voice.

 

“Sen, I didn't sleep with Whitebeard. I stayed with him to see my brother.”

 

Sengoku sighed, he felt older than what he was.

 

“I know that, but I'm older than you. It would be so easy for you to find someone younger, better than me.”

 

Harry snuggled into Sengoku, he understood where his husband was coming from it didn't mean that he liked it.

 

“Sen if I wanted a younger man, then I would have gotten with one. You are the man that I love, you’re the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not them, you.”

 

Sengoku kissed Harry's forehead, Harry listened to the strong heartbeat of his husband. Harry ran his fingers through the generous amount of chest hair that Sengoku had, neither of them spoke for sometime. Slowly an idea formed in Harry's mind.

 

“Edward and Hadrian are thinking about getting bonded in the old ways, I was thinking why don't the two of us go. We see them get bonded then have a holiday, just us two.”

 

Sengoku hummed as he thought it over, it sounded like a wonderful idea. They hadn't had a holiday on over five years, it would also give him chance to meet one of Harry's brothers. He may not be happy about going to a pirate wedding, but it would give them sometime together. Just because he respected Whitebeard didn't mean that he liked the man's life choices.

 

“I can put in three weeks, I don't want to use all my holidays in one go. I want to be able to take you on another holiday.”

 

Harry gave him a blinding smile, it had been far too long since they had been on holiday together. In all honesty Harry was looking forward to it.

 

“You can pick the next place we go then, I picked this one. So you pick the next one, fair is fair after all.”

 

Sengoku smiled, it dimmed slight when he remembered that he still had paperwork to do. But that could wait until later, right now he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet with his husband.

 

“I love you Sen.”

 

Fingers ran through silk like hair, Sengoku looked down and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep.

 

“I love you to my little emerald.”

 

Sengoku closed his eyes and followed his husband into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> Let us know please.


End file.
